Garboil (Earth-7045)
Garboil is a member of the elite Cobalt Sentries, the "public safety unit" of the Decepticons. His primary function is information control; he keeps tabs on everyone. Not just the citizens of worlds under Decepticon control in his endless hunt for rebels, but also on his fellow Decepticons, weeding out potential traitors or potential future Sentry members. When he's not doing that, he's making sure the right information is being released to the troops or public... even if the "right" information is a carefully crafted pack of lies. Despite his important position within the Decepticons, he has very little combat capability. His main strength is in his vocoder, which is capable of generating a powerful cacophonic blast with a subsonic override signal, causing confusion and fear in his targets. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Mechanical eagle primary mode'' *****''Enhanced Sight'' *****''Wings'' *****''Sharp Claws'' ****''Microcassette alt. mode'' *****''Audio Recording & Playback'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Flyer' *'Combat Training' *'Police Protocol' *'Expert Marksman' *'Intimidation' *'Skilled Hacker' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Below average durability & major lack of combat skills *Immobile in microcassette mode Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Flight *Soundwave's chest compartment *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Bird mode laser eyes' *'Back-mounted photon masers' *'Vocodor' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Mini-Cons Category:Pescus Hex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Animal Traits Category:Avian Traits Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Cobalt Sentries members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Mini-Cassettes Category:Ultracons (Earth-7045) Category:Law Enforcement Officials Category:Police Officers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Computer Hacking Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Weaponized Body Category:Optic Blasts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Disposable class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters